Lost Haven
The City is broken up into 8 areas that cover substantial amounts of ground. For the most part these districts are further broken up into streets, neighborhoods, and contain the various locals which appear in game. Central District Lost Havens Central District is a odd mixture of old Victorian style buildings and modern architecture. The city centre at one point used to be the entire settlement of Lost Haven when it was a small port town for settlers. The Central district has a mixture of residential and business, various nightclubs, bars, and restaurants. The cities oldest dock can be found here. Due to it's high tourist population during the summer seasons the cities central District is generally one of the safest and well policed area's in the city. Northern District The cities northern district is home to the cities colleges and universities. It has tonnes of small and cheap apartments, and shared houses for students. Bars, nightclubs, cheap restaurants, arty cafés, galleries as well as an assortment of small and sometimes rather odd shops can be found in this districts. It contains a small back street that students have lovingly called Diagon Alley after the place in Harry Potter novels due to his assortment of niche stores, such as herbalist shops, occult stores, bookshops that sell strange, old and expensive volumes, as well as rather niche clothing stores for various subcultures. The colleges and universities found here are Lost Haven College of Technology, The University of Maines Lost Haven Campus, Lost Haven College for Media and Arts. The Policing of this district usually has it's hands full with a full assortment of crimes from really minor like Drunk and Disorderly conduct to assaults, disappearances and the occasional murder Eastern District The Cities Eastern District in contrast to the Western is a high crime area, and has a long history of violence. Having been the settling spot for immigrants during the Victorian era and early 20th century. Gang conflict has always been common here, Irish, Jewish, German and Italian gangs fought for prominence in there own neighbourhoods, eventually almost all of them established their own organised crime groups. The Italian Mafia and Jewish and Irish mobsters caused havoc during the prohibition era and gun fights in the streets of the Eastern District where common during the period. Modern nights haven't changed much just the ethnicities. Eastern Europeans, Hispanic, and African Americans now call this run down area of the city home, and while during prohibition alcohol was the money maker that caused so much blood shed, now it's a lucrative cocaine and heroin trade. Some of the biggest named street gangs throughout American can be found in the neighbourhoods of the Eastern District. Western District The cities western district is mostly middle and upper class residential area's. Some bars, social clubs and businesses are found here. The Western District is also home to small parks and ponds which are welcome little fishing spots for those who prefer a more scenic and serene location than the cities docks. The Western District also has a history almost as old as the central district, when more money and wealth came into the city the old families with there wealth and the merchants and captains who got rich of there various wears built luxurious manners in this district making the place full of young and old money. The district because of this wealth is possibly the safest district as the cities police are a little more inclined to take care in this area. South Western District The South Western is an additional coastal area which only recently has been deemed safe enough to build upon due to the marvel of modern technology. The South Western is home to modern apartment complexes full of middle class young yuppies. It has it's share of galleries, bars, restaurants, cafés as well as docks for the yachts belonging to the rich and wealthy within the South Western and Western districts respectively. Despite this the area has a surprisingly high rate in crime as the place has become home to thieves looking for easy targets in the young, rich and naive. The fledgling district police force has yet to establish a strong way of dealing with such crimes. South Eastern District The South Eastern District is a stones throw away from the violence of the Easter Districts neighbourhoods and some of it spills over. Mostly an industrial area full of docks, storage yards and even a power station the South Eastern is home to three of the cities biggest organised crime syndicates. The Ambrogino Mafia Family, The Vostrikova Russian Mafia Family, and the Lynch Boys a notorious group of Irish Mobsters and hit-men. While the gangs in the Eastern District are happy to blow holes out of each other the three mobster families here are in an unsteady truce collectively working on the import of illegal contraband, the running of gabbling joints, loan sharking and prostitution. And while there places of operations are located here in dock side cafés, restaurants, and pubs their influence can be felt throughout the city. The Police in this District are almost all on the take and entirely corrupt. Elm Park Elm Park is a large wooded park with some ponds and streams found in various points throughout as well as an assortment of wild life that also come back and forth from the woods outside of the northern side of the city. The park also contains various statues to prominent figures in the cities history as well as benches which during the day provide visitors with some where to rest and at night provide a large homeless population places to sleep before they guy moved on by the park's rangers. The Park is located in between the cities central district and Western District with parts of it touching into the north and south The Orient The Orient, Little Asia, China Town are all under the same place. This area technically comes under the jurisdiction of the Northern Police District but has evolved over time into an entity of it's own. It started with Chinese immigrants during the countries rail building period finding work here and settling here establishing there own neighbourhoods north of the city centre. The Aftermath of WWII brought Japanese immigrants who found themselves living in the then Chinatown, following this came Koreans and Vietnamese immigrants escaping the risk of communist domination. All of these Far Eastern immigrants always landed in the same area. Conflicts happened, gangs from the various nations would have to contend with the ones who had already established themselves. And after a while it was no longer china town but more an amalgamation of all the cultures of the far east. Many of the people there now are multilingual speaking the various far eastern languages, and the gang cultures from all of the places have merged to. The strict warped version of bushido that the Japanese Yukuza keep, the deep set secrecy and age old traditions of the Chinese Tong, and the sheer brutality in dealing with threats of the Korean Jopok. Police generally avoid the district as crimes here usually go unreported. Only when some rich white person or a tourist happens to go missing to the bother to investigate, most of these sort of crimes still lie in a cold case file. Category:Mortal Category:Locations